Lo que la sangre esconde
by destr
Summary: Los vampiros existen. Esa es la noticia que conmociona el planeta dos dias despues de que se anunciara el invento de una sangre sintetica. Y cena no puede evitar preocuparse ¿Quien es ese hombre tan palido que ha empezado a esperar a Randy a la salida?
1. Prologo: La noticia

Tenia que pasar. Tanto leer fics de vampiros, tanto ver True Blood (serie en la que esta muy muy inspirado este fic, por no decir que ha cogido lo que seria la base de la serie para contar esta historia) tanto ver Buffy caza vampiros y otras series de vampiros, los libros (de vampiros también), mas mi imaginación hiperactiva… Era inevitable que terminara escribiendo algo así. Espero que el prologo os parezca, como mínimo, aceptable.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Prologo: la noticia  
**_

John Cena iba tranquilamente hasta la casa de su amigo Randy Orton. Ambos eran superestrellas de la WWE y eran muy famosos entre los aficionados de la lucha libre, cada vez más numerosos. Aunque tenia que reconocer que a aquellos habitantes del resto de países que no tenían ningún conocido aficionado, sus nombres les sonaba a chino, pero el jefe ya estaba intentando arreglar eso, para su desgracia. Dentro de poco no podrían ir a ningún lado sin pasar desapercibidos.  
Era una tarde muy soleada e inusualmente calurosa, por lo que llevaba la camiseta en la mano y el sudor resbalaba lentamente por su piel, haciéndola brillar. Tenía ganas de llegar, y no solo para tomarse una cerveza bien fría. Quería ver a Randy.  
Al parecer se había divorciado, y no se lo había dicho a nadie. El se había enterado por la prensa del corazón, y otros compañeros por Internet. Necesitaba saber porque no había buscado apoyo en una situación tan difícil. Porque le constaba que Randy estaba perdidamente enamorado de su ex-mujer. O al menos, lo había estado en su día.  
Por fin llego, y espero desperezándose a que le abrieran. Estaba convencido de que en su vida había tenido tantísimo calor, ni que jamás había sudado tanto, asíque el fresco de la casa le pareció una autentica bendición.  
Randy le condujo a la cocina, donde ya tenia preparadas dos jarras de cerveza bien frías.

-¿como lo haces para saber cuando voy a venir? - pregunto John quitándose la gorra y secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano

-intuición, supongo.

-¿pero eso no era propio de las mujeres? - bromeo Cena antes de coger su cerveza y darle un trago bastante largo.

-si, es que en realidad soy una mujer.

El tono de Randy fue tan convincente que por un momento su amigo se convirtió en un aspersor humano

-¿¡COMO!?

"El asesino de leyendas" con todo el rostro empapado de cerveza, se echo a reír, haciendo que John sonriera al comprender que solo había sido una broma.  
-anda, vamos al jardín de atrás - sonrío Randy cogiendo las gafas de sol y su cerveza.  
Cena asintió y tras coger su cerveza le siguió.

Se sentaron en la hierba, bajo la sombra de un árbol, junto a la piscina. A John no le sorprendió que su amigo no se quitara las gafas en ningún momento, poco después de conocerle había descubierto sufría una leve fotofobia.

_Acababan de llegar al recinto donde se celebraría el siguiente show, y Randy estaba inclinado hacia delante y se ocultaba los ojos con una mano. John se acerco y coloco una mano sobre su hombro, extrañado por su actitud. Pero cuando levanto la mirada se preocupo. "El asesino de leyendas" tenia los ojos enrojecidos e irritados y no dejaba de parpadear. Cuando le pregunto que le pasaba la respuesta fue simple:_

_-Son las putas luces, me están dejando ciego._

_John se quedo un poco sorprendido, porque aparte de un rayo de sol que entraba por un cristal del techo que hacia de lupa, la habitación estaba iluminada con simples fluorescentes. Luego, a medida que pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta de que las luces intensas, y sobretodo la del sol le molestaban bastante. Aunque solo se quejaba si realmente no podía soportarlo._

Pasaron una tarde bastante agradable, dejando a un lado el calor. No hablaron de nada en particular, y John no sabía como sacar el tema que le había llevado allí. Termino decidiendo no turbar a su amigo con algo que seguramente le resultaría doloroso. Ya hablarían de ello.

Al anochecer volvieron a entrar en la casa y Randy le invito a quedarse a cenar, aunque solo era un formalismo ya que cada vez que pasaban la tarde juntos, terminaban cenando o yéndose de fiesta en mutua compañía. Mientras preparaba algo rápido, y sin demasiadas calorías, "El asesino de leyendas" puso la televisión.

_**Interrumpimos la programación habitual para dar una noticia de ultima hora. Apenas hace dos días, un equipo japonés de científicos anuncio la invención de una sangre sintética que imita todas las propiedades de la sangre humana. A raíz de ese suceso, los medios de comunicación se han visto sepultados por miles de cartas cuyos autores afirman ser…vampiros **_pareció que al presentador le costaba decir la palabra_**Alguien ha ido mas halla y nos ha enviado las siguientes imágenes, ante las cuales ni los mayores expertos en efectos especiales logran identificar ningún truco o retoque con el ordenador…**_

Dejo de verse al nervioso, casi histérico, presentador para mostrar en su lugar a una hermosa mujer, sentada en una silla muy antigua. Llevaba un vestido negro y rojo con corsé, de seda y terciopelo. Su expresión era fría, a pesar de sus penetrantes y bellos ojos y de sus voluptuosos labios. Al hablar, su sensual voz parecía embriagar los sentidos.

_**Humanos, insistís en mantener los ojos cerrados ante la evidencia, por lo que nuestra comunidad ha decidido tomar medidas drásticas. Me llamo Evelyn, tengo 514 años, y soy una vampiresa**_la mujer sonrío irónicamente, aunque parecía una sonrisa normal _**Se que muchos humanos no me creerán… **_de la nada le salieron dos afilados y__puntiagudos colmillos_** sobretodo con las maravillas tecnológicas de hoy en día.**_

La mujer se levanto y fue por un pasillo. La cámara le siguió. Parecía un video aficionado. Entraron en una habitación un tanto oscura. La "vampiresa" cogió una espada, la mostró a la cámara, corto con ella un trozo de madera, unas verduras, e incluso una piedra.

Y después la doblo como si fuera de goma.

Un chico rubio y paliducho se acerco a la tal Evelyn, un poco asustado.

_**Este chico, se llama Cody y es un voluntario**_

El chico asintió y trago saliva con cierta dificultad, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. La mujer se acerco a el y le clavo los colmillos en el cuello. La cámara se movió para mostrar como ella bebía su sangre, y tras unos segundos la imagen desapareció.

_**Señoras y señores… Estamos ante un hecho histórico… Al analizar toda la cinta, y no hallar en ella ningún tipo de manipulación, me temo que hemos de admitir que… **_el presentador trago saliva y se arreglo la corbata _**Los vampiros existen**_

John sonrío. Había que admitir que no se veía el truco por ningún lado. Pero era de pura lógica que era una tomadura de pelo.

- Se la han colado ¿eh? - dijo divertido.

Pero al volverse hacia Randy se le borro la sonrisa de la cara. Su amigo estaba muy pálido, y parecía realmente asustado.

-No era una broma, John - contesto con voz ronca.


	2. La reacción

Kairi Minamoto, me alegro que te guste y… ¿Qué tiene Randy de mujer que te hizo pensar que podría ir en serio? Así, por curiosidad. Si solo hay que ver como sale al ring para saber que es un hombre, por dios… *.*

Khaos-Guita, no, Crepúsculo no: True Blood. Que yo eso ni me he leído el libro, ni he visto la peli, ni me lo han contado. Y no te preocupes, que ya sabes que en breve tendré ordenador, y si no me ponen Internet al menos podré colgarlo todo mucho mas rápido pasándolo a ordenador en casa y luego grabándolo en un CD, un lápiz usb etc. y bajándome al ciber con ello.

Red Machine, me da que al de _Vuelta a clase _voy a tener que colgarle el cartelito de "en pausa" por que no estoy de humor para escribir esas cosas, llevo una temporada difícil. Pero gracias por los ánimos.

Naoko fujisawa, no, precisamente la parienta no, pero si alguien muy cercano a el… Y hasta aquí puedo leer. Jejejeje otra fan de Buffy… aunque yo mas que de Buffy soy fan de Spike y una pregunta que no puedo dejar de hacerme es ¿¡Porque tubo que terminar así Buffy cazavampiros?! Joder que llorera pille T...T En cuanto al fic de Bobo Bo… Si me llega el dinero, luego me paso. Eso es lo malo de tener que usar los cibers, no te da tiempo a na.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

_**Capitulo uno: La reacción**_

El vestuario era un hervidero. La mayoría no se habían creído la noticia inmediatamente, por mucho que la repitiesen en los informativos. Lo que les había convencido era que, en dos días, el ochenta por cierto de la plantilla había tenido encuentros con vampiros. Eran tan numerosos que una empresa había comprado los derechos de la sangre sintética como alimento alternativo para vampiros. Solo se hablaba de ellos.

Estaban en todas partes.

John escuchaba de labios de Adam una escalofriante historia que antes hubiese tachado de falsa al instante. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro.  
Giro la cabeza instintivamente al oír la puerta del vestuario y una pequeña arruga de preocupación apareció entre sus cejas.

Randy acababa de entrar, pero no parecía el mismo. Estaba pálido, tenia unas pronunciadas ojeras y caminaba con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha.

John fingió que aun escuchaba al rubio mientras le observaba. Estaba claro que estaba preocupado por algo y que llevaba un par de días sin poder dormir en condiciones. Recordó su reacción al ver las imágenes de la vampiresa ¿Le habría pasado algo relacionado con los vampiros?

Después de librarse educadamente de Adam quiso acercarse para hablar con el, pero le advirtieron que tendría que salir en unos minutos, por lo que tubo que dejarlo para mas tarde. Se puso la camiseta que le tocaba y se coloco cerca de la salida para poder emprender su camino al ring en cuanto escuchara su música de entrada.

Iba a ser curioso como sacaban este show adelante, porque aunque las "peleas" ya estaban claras y ensayadas, no había guión. Es decir, no tenia ni idea de que iba a decir cuando saliera al ring, pero tenia que darle una entrada propicia a Randy.

Malditos vampiros… No llevaban ni dos días admitiendo su propia existencia y ya estaban jodiendo. Pues mira, no era mala idea empezar por ahí. Luego comparaba a Randy con ellos por "chuparles la sangre", (metafóricamente hablando, claro) a sus dos compañeros de El Legado y listo.

Al escuchar las primeras notas de su canción echo a caminar y se preparo a recibir los aplausos y abucheos del público.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No debería haberlo hecho. Lo supo en cuanto Randy salio. Esa mirada de ira no era fingida. Estaba enfadado de verdad, y no comprendía por que.

Ahora estaban en la enfermería, uno sentado junto al otro en dos camillas. Durante su "pelea", el evento principal de la noche, avían tenido un pequeño accidente, tal vez causado por el enfado de Randy. Aunque estaba convencido de que había sido sin mala intención.

La cuestión es que habían tenido un mal golpe contra la mesa de los comentaristas, y ahora John estaba sangrando por la sien y Randy tenia un golpe muy feo en el costado, que empezaba a hincharse.

Como mínimo le iba a quedar un maratón de los gordos, y en el peor de los casos podría tener algo roto. Cena le observaba disimuladamente, pero "El asesino de leyendas" miraba tercamente al frente con los labios tan apretados que estaban blancos.

Primero atendieron a John, pero no era serio, así que le pusieron una gasa con un poco de esparadrapo, y le mandaron a cambiarse. Con Randy tardaron un poco mas, tuvieron que examinarle a fondo para asegurarse que no estaba lesionado.

"El marine" (1) se quedo en el vestuario y suspiro aliviado al ver que ni si quiera le habían vendado las costillas. Dejo que se duchara y cambiara para luego acompañarle al coche en un tenso silencio. Justo cuando iba a empezar una trivial conversación sobre el tiempo sintió como Randy se tensaba a su lado como un gato que acabara de encontrarse con un perro particularmente feroz.

John siguió la mirada de su amigo y sus ojos se encontraron con un hombre de pelo largo, espeso, oscuro y liso que se apoyaba en el coche de "El asesino de leyendas". El pelo le tapaba la cara, pero tenia una figura estilizada, cosa que realzaba que llevara una larga cazadora negra. Através de la cortina de pelo sedoso pudo distinguir unas gafas de sol y un centímetro de piel de porcelana.

Sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

¿Quién era ese tipo? Y… ¿Por qué le daba tan mala espina?

-Bien John, nos vemos la semana que viene - se despidió Randy con un tono muy elocuente.

Quería que su amigo se fuera. Y quería que se fuera ya.

-¿Estarás bien? - pregunto John no muy convencido

-Si, no te preocupes. Estaré dolorido un par de días, pero el golpe no ha sido para tanto - fue la respuesta de "El asesino de leyendas", pero por su tono quedaba claro que sabia a que se refería su compañero de trabajo.

Cena asintió y puso rumbo a su coche sin dejar de mirar de reojo al extraño. Cuando Randy se le acerco, el hombre alzo la vista, se quito las gafas y sonrío con condescendencia. Era sin duda atractivo, con aquel rostro de piel fina y blanca como la porcelana, aquel mentón masculino, aquellos ojos azules como el hielo, aquellos labios sensuales y lujuriosos y aquellos… ¿colmillos?

Cuando John giro la cabeza, su amigo le tapaba la vista, asíque no estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Debía haber sido una ilusión óptica, porque Randy no estaría hablando tan tranquilamente con un vampiro ¿verdad? Negó con la cabeza y monto en su coche. No era posible.

-No pareces muy contento de verme Randy - sonrío el vampiro enseñando los colmillos - Ni tampoco sorprendido.

-Sabia que vendríais a buscarme en cuanto vi a Evelyn por televisión.

-¿Te gusto el numerito?

-No - fue la seca respuesta de Randy

-Valla, es una lastima - los ojos azules del vampiro se clavaron en los del luchador.

"El asesino de leyendas" sintió que la realidad se difuminaba a su alrededor. Los sonidos se amortiguaron hasta casi desaparecer, los colores desaparecieron salvo el azul de los ojos del vampiro.

-Ven conmigo.

Las palabras se repitieron en su mente como un eco irresistible que le impulsaba a obedecer. Randy sonrío.

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, Scott.

De golpe todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Lo se, pero tenia que intentarlo. James reclama tu presencia y se que no iras voluntaria mente ¿verdad?

-Pues tienes razón: no voy a ir. Yo no me rijo por vuestras reglas - contesto el luchador rodeando el coche y abriendo la puerta del conductor.

-¿y por las de los humanos si?

Randy no respondió, se metió en el coche y arranco deseando llegar a casa. Sabía que era inevitable, pero cuanto mas tardara en encontrarse con James mejor que mejor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Juro que en el original puse "Gorritis" Y para el que no lo entienda, que vea una aparición de Cena con los comentaristas españoles.


	3. Visitas

Kairi Minamoto, PatryBigEvil os contesto juntas simplemente para que sepáis que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones van a ser mucho mas seguidas y porque no hay mucho mas que decir, solo daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo, soy con las que mas cómoda me siento escribiendo, sinceramente XD. ¡Nos vemos en el MSN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 2: Visitas_

John no había podido dormir. ¿Y si Randy _**si**_ había estado hablando con un vampiro? ¿Y si lo había hipnotizado, seducido o lo que fuera que hicieran para poder morderle?

Y el se había ido tan tranquilamente... Tal vez influenciado por el propio vampiro.

No podía ser más idiota.

Llego corriendo a casa de su compañero. Bueno, el coche estaba en la entrada. Eso era buena señal. A no ser que el vampiro hubiese decidido "dormir" con el. Sintió un escalofrió y llamo a la puerta casi compulsivamente.

Randy le abrió aun con las marcas de las sabanas y la huella de la saliva que iba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la mitad del cuello mas o menos. Cena se hubiese reído si no fuera por dos detalles.

La mirada asesina que había en sus ojos y...

Que estaba total y completamente desnudo.

"El asesino de leyendas" soltó un bufido cuando su amigo le miro detenidamente de arriba abajo.

-No me ha mordido, como puedes ver.

John tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Eh... ¿Te he despertado?

Apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios, "El marine" se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, sintiéndose totalmente estúpido por haber echo una pregunta tan obvia.

-Si.

-Pues lo siento.

Randy suspiro y se aparto para que pasara.

-¿Has desayunado?

-Bah, no te preocupes.

-Me tomare eso como un no. Ahora te preparo algo.

-No hace falta...

Pero "El asesino de leyendas" ya estaba de camino a la cocina. John le siguió y se sentó en un taburete, observando como iba de aquí para allá preparando todo con rapidez, como los músculos se tensaban y relajaban bajo la morena y elástica piel y como...

Un momento ¿pero en que estaba fijándose?

-Oye Randy ¿te importaría ponerte algo de ropa? Que todo el mundo sabe que estas superdotado (1), pero tampoco hace falta ir humillando.

-¿Qué? - tardo un instante en comprender la indirecta de su amigo - Oh, vale. Termino de preparar eso y ahora me visto.

Al girar la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, Randy erró cuando quiso coger la botella de aceite de oliva del armario, derramando el dorado líquido sobre si mismo.

-Bueno, me ducho primero y después me visto - se corrigió "El asesino de leyendas" medio riéndose por su torpeza.

El aceite se deslizaba sensualmente por la piel de Randy tostada por el sol. Acariciaba suavemente los brazos semi alzados, goteando desde los dedos. El torso brillaba mientras el liquido bajaba realzando los músculos, los pectorales, los abdominales y siguió bajando hasta...

-Si, creo que seria lo mejor - sonrió Cena intentando encontrar una explicación a porque tenia que hacer esfuerzos para mirar a su amigo a los ojos. ¡Por dios, si más de una vez le había visto con el cuerpo cubierto de aceite y desnudo en los vestuarios! Si a veces incluso le ayudaba a untarse...

-Ocúpate tú del desayuno - pidió Randy.

-Vale... - acepto John sintiendo como había perdido la batalla contra sus ojos en el momento en el que su amigo se dio la vuelta, y como si tuvieran voluntad propia, recorrían de arriba a abajo la espalda de Randy, donde dos finos hilos de aceite se escurrían por los hombros y se unían a la altura de los omoplatos, formando una Y que terminaba un poco por encima de su trasero... aunque seguía avanzando.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se puso con el desayuno, no fuera que se le quemara. Además, era una buena forma de pensar cosas raras.

Randy se metió bajo la ducha para quitarse el aceite del cuerpo. Desde la cocina le llego el olor a comida y sintió que el estomago le rugía hambre. Se apresuro para quedar limpio y vestirse para poder bajar. Tenía hambre... y sed.

Hacia mucho que no tenía tanta sed.

Cuando bajo se encontró con el desayuno en la mesa, aunque demasiado echo. Por no decir que estaba ligera y casi imperceptiblemente carbonizado. Se sentó y le dio un largo trago al zumo de naranja. Sintió que John le observaba mientras cortaba un trozo de beicon con los labios firmemente apretados.

-¿Sigues... enfadado por lo de ayer? - le pregunto su amigo

Randy alzo la mirada mientras se metía un trozo excesivamente crujiente de beicon en la boca. Mastico despacio, no tanto por el sabor a quemado como por ganar un poco de tiempo.

-No tengo porque estar enfadado - dijo al fin.

-Pero ayer...

-Olvida lo que paso ayer.

-¿También tu charla con ese vampiro? - pregunto John suspicaz.

-Si no te produce ningún inconveniente, pues te lo agradecería.

-¿De que lo conoces? - insistió Cena.

-Los vampiros no nacen, se hacen. - suspiro Orton - Era un amigo de mi madre.

-Nunca me has hablado de tu madre - observo John cayendo de pronto en la cuenta de semejante laguna comunicativa.

-No hay mucho que contar. No nos llevamos bien y esta muerta. - resumió su amigo.

-Oh, lo siento...

-Tranquilo... no pasa nada - "El asesino de leyendas" se vio obligado a beber otro trago de zumo para quietarse el sabor a quemado de las papilas gustativas.

-Lo siento, es que hacia mucho que no cocinaba. - se disculpo John.

-Es normal, a mí al principio me pasaba lo mismo. - sonrió Randy

-¿Al principio?

-Si, es que me he divorciado... Oye ¿y si nos vamos a desayunar por ahí? Esto es incomible - añadió en tono de broma para cambiar de tema.

-Tampoco estará tan mal... - protesto Cena probando una tostada negra. - Eh... ¿Y a donde decías que íbamos a desayunar?

En el ambiente se respiraba alivio. Alivio por parte de John, porque su amigo por fin se lo había dicho. Alivio por parte de Randy, porque por fin había sido capaz de decirlo. Ninguno de los dos había encontrado el momento adecuado para sacar el tema hasta ese instante. Pero sin que hubieran hablado realmente de ello, ambos lo daban por zanjado. Era suficiente con que hubiese salido.

Se pasaron el día fuera. Después de desayunar se fueron a jugar a los bolos, por una vez comieron en un restaurante de comida rápida y la tarde la pasaron en el gimnasio para quemar las calorías extra (2). Volvieron a casa con las camisetas en la mano y los cuerpos brillantes de sudor.

Charlaban animadamente, aunque de nada en particular, caminando despacio para disfrutar de la tibia y suave brisa que soplaba a ratos, bajando un poco la temperatura de sus acalorados cuerpos.

Cuando enfilaron la calle en la que vivía Randy, este miro a su casa y frunció el ceño.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No lo se. Es una... corazonada. Vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta, "El asesino de leyendas" acelero el paso, casi echo a correr. John le siguió bastante confundido por aquel repentino cambio de actitud.

La puerta de la casa de Randy estaba abierta.

Entraron, tensos e intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. La luz del salón estaba encendida. John trago saliva al ver al vampiro con el que había hablado su amigo la noche anterior sentado en el salón, jugando con una PSP. Y mantenía las gafas de sol.

-Joder Scott... - suspiro Randy - Por lo menos podrías cerrar la puerta, a ver si encima me van a robar.

-Entro un ladrón, pero me lo he comido. No te preocupes, he dejado el cuerpo muy lejos, no hay nada que te incrimine. - contesto el vampiro sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Será una broma... - murmuro John sin apenas voz. Sabia que no era una broma, pero la conversación era ten natural que parecía surrealista, como una broma pesada de cámara oculta, o un sueño.

Al instante sintió la mirada penetrante de Scott incluso a través de los cristales opacos de las gafas. Segundos después el vampiro miro a Randy.

-A este los esteroides le han dejado tonto - sentencio.

-Scott, largate anda...

-Vamos, que esta noche James también se queda sin tu visita. Como supongo que te encargaras de que me prohíban la entrada en los hoteles, nos vemos pasado mañana en Los Ángeles, dentro de tres días en Nueva York, dentro de una semana en Chicago, al siguiente en México... - el vampiro se metió la consola en el bolsillo, se levanto y se estiro como un gato - ¡La octava maravilla del mundo: Internet!

-¿Utilizas Internet? - pregunto John de nuevo

-Si, y soy un fororo de los videojuegos, he venido en taxi, tengo tres teléfonos móviles y me encanta la música electrónica ¿Te supone eso algún problema? - contestó Scott mirándole con desprecio, como un carnívoro convencido a un vegetariano radical.

Cena negó con la cabeza. No iba a negarlo, ese tipo le daba miedo y le atraía al mismo tiempo. Aquellos labios lujuriosos, el arco que hacían las cejas sobre los ojos, el mentón... Todo suave pero fuerte. Elegante y magnético. Aquellos rasgos parecían irradiar chispas invisibles, y su piel mármol flexible. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, no podía negar su naturaleza sobrenatural.

-Bien. Bueno Randalf, nos vemos. -se despidió antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Quién es James? ¿Y porque manda a un vampiro a buscarte? - pregunto Cena en cuanto se aseguro que el vampiro ya no estaba en la casa.

-Porque es otro vampiro y quiere hablar conmigo, pero es demasiado orgulloso y ego maniaco para rebajarse a ir a buscar personalmente a un simple ser humano. No te preocupes - añadió Randy con una sonrisa al ver le expresión de su amigo - Casi todos los vampiros que conozco eran amigos de mis padres, y me protegen por ellos.

-Por eso Scott no te lleva a la fuerza - aventuro John

-Exacto.

-¿Y porque nunca me has contado nada de todo esto? - inquirió "El marine" un tanto ofendido

-Ah, ¿Pero me hubieses creído? - pregunto a su vez Randy.

-No - confeso su amigo tras un instante.

Aquella noche, John durmió en casa de su amigo, pero con algo poco usual: una ristra de ajos en torno al cuello y una cruz bajo la almohada. Que Randy estuviera bajo la protección de los vampiros no implicaba que el también lo estuviera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)A ver... ¿alguien **no** se ha dado cuenta del tamaño del paquete de Randy Orton cuando sale al ring con ese bañador que le queda pequeño?

(2) Digo yo, que aunque se metan esteroides si no hacen algo de ejercicio y mantienen la dieta no servirá de nada... Repito, digo yo, porque no conozco a nadie que se meta esteroides y no me ha dado por buscar esa información en Internet. Que al fin y al cavo la que se gasta el dinero "nel ciber" soy yo y lo utilizo para lo que me interesa.


	4. Insistencia

Bueno, aquí llego con otro cap más. La verdad es que no me esperaba que esto gustara... últimamente hay saturación de vampiros XD.

PatryBigEvil, llevas dos capítulos dejando en el rev la palabra babas. Que sepas que me hace sentir muy orgullosa de mi misma, por que eso es el erotismo (es decir, conseguir que a la gente se le caiga la baba sin necesidad de que haya sexo de por medio xdd)… y es algo que todos sabemos que los vampiros derrochan erotismo. Asíque muchas gracias.

Kairi Minamoto, hombre… tu lo de los padres de Randy deberías al menos intuirlo… y bueno, me alegra de que te haya echo gracia, que para eso era el detalle de Cena durmiendo con ajos XDDD

Irunachan, gracias por solucionarme la duda. Y en cuanto a tu confusión con Randy, haces bien en no saber que pensar y estando perdida eres la que mas se acerca a la verdad, pero el misterio no se revelara hasta que sea la hora convenida (destr relee todo lo que acaba de escribir) Wow… eso me quedo muy… muy… ¿misterioso? ¿Profético? Bueno, es un fic de vampiros al fin y al cavo… Y gracias por tu mega rev, aunque los he recibido mas largos en otras secciones.

Bueno, espero que os guste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3: insistencia

Tal y como había dicho, el vampiro estuvo esperando a Randy junto a su coche después de cada show, por todo el mundo. Durante seis meses.

Aquello llego a tal punto de cotidianidad que el luchador ya le dejaba botellas de O- y revistas sobre el capo para que estuviera entretenido mientras le esperaba. Hablaban de todo un poco, como dos viejos amigos, lo que causaba cuchicheos en el vestuario. Pero los dos sabían muy bien donde estaban los limites. Aquello no era mas que una situación fortuita, y ya que no podían evitar verse, habían llegado al acuerdo no hablado de llevarse bien.

Pero un día fue Randy el que tubo que esperar. Scott apareció veinte minutos después de que terminara el show. Cojeaba, tenia una brecha en la parte posterior de la cabeza y varias quemaduras. Randy le lanzo la botella, que el vampiro cogió al vuelo.

-¿Y con que quieres que la abra? ¿con los dientes? – pregunto Scott acercándose y apoyándose en el coche.

-Es con lo que las abres normalmente ¿no? – contesto el luchador.

Una sonrisa irónica se formo en los labios del vampiro. Randy sintió un escalofrió. Le habían arrancado los colmillos.

-¿qué te ha pasado?

-Tu te crees que porque podamos vivir eternamente nuestra paciencia también es infinita ¿no?

-James. – susurro el luchador sacando una navaja.

-¿qué vas a...?

Scott se callo al ver como Randy se hacia un corte en la muñeca y la sangre empezaba a fluir, acariciando la tostada piel, creando dos brillantes líneas rojas que se unían en el lado contrario, creando una pulsera con el liquido vital. Solo una gota, solo un rubí callo al suelo antes de que Randy diera la orden.

-Bebe.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera. El vampiro le cogió la muñeca con delicadeza, dejo que su rodilla chocara contra el suelo y pego sus labios a la herida. Bebió casi con ansiedad. No permitió que se desperdiciara una sola de las preciosas gotas. Cada latido del corazón de su victima voluntaria lo sentía en su propio cuerpo, lo oía, lo sentía en sus venas.

Pum-pum... Pum-pum... Pum-pum... Pum-pum... Pum-pum... Pum-pum...

Hipnótico. Sin darse cuenta, se mecía casi imperceptiblemente al ritmo de su corazón. Sabia porque lo estaba haciendo Randy desde que la sangre rozo sus labios. Culpa. También sabia porque no quería ver a James, y porque. Pero tampoco quería meter a inocentes, se sintió halagado de que le considerara "inocente". Culpa. Culpa. Culpa.

Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum.

Scott se aparto al sentir el corazón de Randy empezaba a latir mas rápido y mas débil. Cuando se rompió el contacto, el luchador callo de rodillas, atrayendo hacia su pecho la muñeca herida. El vampiro hinco la otra rodilla y saco un pañuelo negro con un escudo bordado en rojo. Lo utilizo para vendar la herida y que así dejara de sangrar.

-Dime... ¿mi sangre sabe distinta a la de otro humano? – pregunto Randy recostándose en el coche.

Scott se paso el dedo índice por los labios y se la tendió con una sonrisa magnética, lujuriosa, morbosa, como solo un vampiro podía hacer.

-Compruébalo tu mismo.

"El asesino de leyendas" le devolvió una sonrisa débil y acepto el reto. Chupo su propia sangre del dedo del vampiro, introduciéndoselo en la boca.

-Ya veo... – susurro al terminar, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en la puerta del coche.

Pero solo fue durante un instante, luego volvió a abrir los ojos y giro la cabeza para mirar al vampiro. No le sorprendió que las heridas de Scott hubiesen desaparecido, y que solo quedaran como testigo las manchas de sangre. Incluso ya se veía el principio puntiagudo y afilado de los colmillos saliendo de la encía.

-¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunto al ver que se acercaba el filo de la navaja al brazo, aunque no tenia ni idea de cuando se había echo con ella.

-Devolverte el favor.

Randy le cogió las manos para detenerle.

-no tengo ganas de convertirme en vampiro.

-Sabes que para eso tendría que beber tu sangre hasta dejarte al borde de la muerte, después darte a beber mi sangre y dormir juntos en la tierra para compartir mi esencia contigo.

-Ya. Pero como yo normal, lo que se dice normal, no soy, prefiero no arriesgarme. A ver si voy a ser la excepción también en esto.

-¿estas seguro? Me has dado gran parte de tu sangre y con el horario que tienes y a lo que te dedicas puede ser peligroso.

-Tendré que hincharme a vitamina B... ¿qué numero era? Bah, da igual. Estaré bien. – suspiro el luchador levantándose - ¿Te llevo a alguna parte? – pregunto abriendo el coche.

-Sigues sin intenciones de hablar con el ¿verdad?

-Yo no he dicho que no quiera hablar con el, solo que no voy a ser yo quien valla a verle. Tu ya sabes que estoy muy ocupado.

-Entonces si el fuese el que acudiese a ti ¿accederías a mantener una conversación cara a cara... a solas?

-Si – Randy sonrió levemente, sin saber que iba a arrepentirse de ese simple monosílabo. – Pero creo que es demasiado orgulloso como para venir a verme.

-Mis ordenes son simples: lograr que tu accedieras a hablar con James. Donde se celebrara la reunión y cuando ya es cosa vuestra.

-Me alegro de que tu no-vida ya no corra peligro. Hasta el... – Randy frunció el ceño, pensando – el jueves en Londres ¿no?

Scott negó con la cabeza.

-ya no voy a seguir incordiándote.

-Ahora que ya me había acostumbrado a que me acosaras... – suspiro el luchador exageradamente

-Siempre puedo hacerte una visita de vez en cuando – bromeo su interlocutor.

-No, gracias. Hasta nunca – se despidió antes de meterse en el coche y arrancar.

El vampiro observo como el coche se alejaba y cuando ya ni si quiera fue capaz de oírlo con sus aumentados sentidos, saco el teléfono móvil y marco un numero.

-informa a nuestro _**sire**_ que ha accedido, pero con condiciones. Además... he bebido su sangre...

Tras colgar, Scott se alejo en dirección contraria a la que se había ido Randy, abriendo una puerta que daba al pasillo que conducía de nuevo a los vestuarios.

************************************************************************************************************************

John tenia la espalda contra la pared. Estaba sudando. Había tardado un poco mas de lo normal en ducharse porque alguien había estropeado las duchas en una de las habituales bromas del vestuario. "MVP" "Edge" "Mister Kennedy" Los hermanos Hardy, Santino… había demasiados sospechosos habituales para llegar a saber inmediatamente quien ha sido (1). Así que espero a que arreglaran las duchas pacientemente.

Después de asearse y vestirse, se dirigió al garaje para coger su coche e irse a casa.

Pero la imagen que se encontró le dejo paralizado. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a Scott de rodillas, sosteniendo la muñeca de su amigo Randy, bebiendo de el. Quiso acercarse cuando vio a "El asesino de leyendas" caer de rodillas, pero mientras el vampiro ataba a su amigo el pañuelo, clavo sus ojos en el.

Y eso fue todo. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí.

Segundos después la puerta del final del pasillo se abrió, y John se pego a la pared tragando saliva. Scott se acercaba.

El vampiro se coloco frente a el, mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

-No te entrometas. – susurro fríamente – Los humanos no sois bienvenidos en nuestra comunidad.

John asintió, y se armo de valor para intentar hacer una pregunta.

-p-pero... Randy...

Una mirada maliciosa que no auguraba nada bueno apareció en los ojos de Scott

-así que Randy no te lo ha contado...

-¿contarme el que? – murmuro Cena

-Dejémoslo... en que no es del todo humano. Por eso nos interesa. Pero tu... – La mano del vampiro se cerro en torno a su cuello y le alzo varios palmos sin esfuerzo – Vuelve a estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y morirás.

Le soltó, dejándole caer al suelo. Para cuando John alzo la vista, tosiendo, descubrió que estaba solo. Se levanto temblando de miedo y apresuro su camino hacia el coche. No supo como logro meter la llave en el contacto del coche y arrancar con lo que le temblaban las manos, pero lo logro.

Tenia que hablar con Randy.

En cuanto a este, hacia ya un par de minutos que estaba en el hotel, tirado en la cama, con la televisión encendida pero sin prestarle atención. Tenia la desagradable corazonada de que las cosas iban a ir de mal en peor. Y sus corazonadas tenían la costumbre de ser acertadas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Reconozcámoslos, en el fondo son una panda de juerguistas que están como cabras. Hay que estarlo por lo menos un poco para trabajar en lo que trabajan ¿no?

¡¡¡¡Muajajajajajajaja!!!! ¿Qué es eso de que Randy no es del todo humano? (Alby, tu en este fic, como en el otro. Chiton. Uhm... ¿y yo porque te revelo las tramas?) ¿Por qué el mismo dice que no es muy normal? (dejando aparte su cuerpazo y su paqueton.) ¿Por qué tiene un mal presentimiento? ¿Y porque es inmune a la hipnosis de los vampiros? (cosa que nadie se ha preocupado por preguntar) ¿queréis saberlo? ¿Si? ¿De verdad? ¿Seguro?

Pues os esperáis a que pueda volver a actualizar xdddd.


	5. Vampiros y humanos

Tengo que avisar que después de los asteriscos, hay una escena que tal vez pueda herir alguna sensibilidad, aunque e intentado hacerla lo mas "light" posible. Es que quería explorar un poco la actitud, organización y ambiente del clan de vampiros que lidera James y al que Scott pertenece... Si no queréis leerlo, bueno, tampoco es algo tan sumamente importante, solo es algo que me ayuda a definir a los vampiros de mi fic... Si decidís leerlo... bueno, espero que no ofenda a nadie, aunque ya he dicho que lo he hecho lo más suave y menos explicito que he podido.

Kairi Minamoto, si, pobre Cena y… ¡deja de mirar el my space de Matt!! ¡Estas obsesionada con el! Y en cuanto a James… me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco mas… solo un poquitito mas Xdd

PatryBigEvil tus deseos son ordenes: torturar a Cena muajajajajajajajaja.

HarukaIs, si la verdad es que si es más true blood que Buffy… la verdad es que da mas juego. Y por cierto ¡Premio al comentario mas corto que he recibido nunca!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy intentaba dormir. De verdad que lo intentaba, pero es que no había manera. Se levanto y abrió la puerta justo cuando John salía del ascensor. Cena entro en su habitación temblando y lanzándole miradas de reojo a su compañero.

-¿quieres algo? – ofreció "El asesino de leyendas" cerrando la puerta y observando las idas y venidas nerviosas de su compañero de trabajo. - ¿Una cerveza? ¿un café?... ¿un litro de tila?

-h-he hablado con Scott – murmuro "El Marine" sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro. Le temblaban las manos. – o-o mas bien me ha amenazado. – se giro y lanzo una mirada asustada a su amigo. – Y me ha dicho que no eres del todo humano.

Randy gruño y se llevo las manos a la cara.

-Voy a matar a esa imitación de vampiro.

-E-entonces... ¿E-es... verdad? – pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Veras... – intento explicarse Randy después de inspirar hondo – eso es lo que quieren creer porque... sus poderes no me afectan. Y les revienta que un simple mortal sea capaz de resistírseles... por eso lo dicen. Es menos doloroso para su sobrenatural ego si piensan que no soy completamente humano.

-Entonces... ¿no pueden hipnotizarte? Y... ¿necesitan invitación para entrar en tu casa? – pregunto al acordarse de que se habían encontrado a Scott en el salón de su casa aunque nadie le había invitado.

-no y no. Es como si todos los vampiros estuvieran invitados a mi casa... pero si yo les retiro la invitación, tienen que irse.

-Y... ¿pueden sentirte... o lo que quieran que hagan para encontrar a sus...?

-¿Presas? – le ayudo Randy – Si, eso si.

-Y... ¿qué quiere ese otro vampiro de ti?

-Hablar...

-¿de que?

-Uhm... Creo que te voy a traer una tila, a ver si te calmas.

John se callo, pero le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su amigo. ¿Por qué no se lo contaba? Y... ¿a santo de que le protegían algunos vampiros si era inmune a sus poderes?

-No me cuentas nada – se quejo antes de dejarse caer en la cama desecha.

-Créeme, es por tu propio bien. – suspiro Randy antes de ir a por la bebida.

-Capullo... – murmuro Cena para si – sabe que así solo consigue que me pique aun mas la curiosidad...

Randy volvió a subir con las bebidas, y John siguió preguntando. Y su amigo evitando las preguntas... hasta que se enfado. Le cogió del cuello de la camiseta, lo estampo contra la pared y le levanto varios centímetros del suelo. Cena abrió la boca, en una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Nunca le había visto así. Parecía que fueran a salirle chispas de los ojos, se le habían hinchado las venas del cuello y su respiración estaba alterada.

-¡Escúchame, estúpido! ¡Y grábatelo en esa cabeza cuadrada tulla! ¡No te lo cuento todo! ¡Y eso va a seguir así porque me importas y no quiero que te maten por algo en lo que no tienes nada que ver!

Se quedaron un instante mirándose a los ojos, pareció que Randy iba a decir algo mas, pero le soltó y se dio la vuelta. John parpadeo confundido. Tal vez fuera porque había sentido la misma clase de terror que cuando Scott le había alzado, aunque aun nivel mucho menor, pero... juraría que había visto colmillos en la boca de su amigo. Negó con la cabeza. Randy no podía ser un vampiro... al fin y al cabo, no se ponía a arder cuando le daba la luz del sol... aunque si era cierto que le molestaba bastante. Y además, mas de una vez habían ido a misa juntos, y comía ajo... De hecho le encantaba el ajo. Tenia que haber sido un efecto óptico.

Una vez llegada a esa conclusión, pudo procesar lo que había dicho su amigo.

-¿T-te importo?

-Claro. Somos amigos ¿no? – contesto Randy, como si fuera algo obvio respirando hondo y sin volverse hacia el.

-Si... Supongo... que debería irme ¿no?

-Si, será lo mejor.

John asintió y salió de la habitación, dolido porque su amigo ni si quiera se había dado la vuelta para despedirse. Pero algo estaba claro en su mente. Tenia que averiguar lo que Randy le ocultaba. Tal vez así pudiese ayudarle.

************************************************************************************************************************

-¡Maldita sea! – se oyó rugir a Scott en la enorme mansión de aspecto victoriano, para después oír el estruendo de algo chocando contra el suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-Oye... ¿Scott sabe que esas cosas están hechas para los reflejos de los humanos y no para los nuestros? – pregunto una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa antes de beber un liquido rojo y espeso de una copa. Cuando se relamió para limpiarse el labio superior se dejaron ver dos agudos colmillos.

-No lo se, pero creo que no le importe – respondió otro vampiro, con un leve acento francés y con pinta de aristócrata. Llevaba una botella de sangre sintética en la mano.

-Es que ya lleva cinco mandos en lo que va de semana... si tanto le frustra, que no juegue... – se quejo la rubia haciendo un mohín de disgusto, antes de volver a llenar su copa en la palangana que recogía la sangre del humano abierto en canal que colgaba de un gancho del techo.

-Pedirle a Scott que deje los videojuegos es como pedirle que no beba sangre – intervino un tercero, mientras hacia girar la cabeza a su victima con brusquedad. Ella ni si quiera se quejo cuando sus colmillos perforaron por enésima vez su delicada piel. Ni si quiera parecía saber donde estaba, tenia la mirada perdida. – O a ti que dejes de beber esa basura... – añadió dejando el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer en el sofá.

-A mi me gusta – contesto el vampiro francés encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo un trago.

-¿Pero de que te sirve ser vampiro si no matas humanos? – pregunto la mujer rodeando el torso del otro con sus brazos.

-Si mato humanos... pero también me gusta esto – contesto acercando su rostro al de ella antes de besarla.

-¡Eh! Voy a terminar poniéndome celoso – bromeo el vampiro que estaba en el sofá.

La vampiresa rió e hizo sentarse al francés en el sofá, junto al otro vampiro.

-Edgar, Damien – susurro divertida, sentándose sobre el francés, al cual Edgar clavo los colmillos.

-Uhm... como se nota que sabéis como provocarme... – rió Damien antes de abrirse la camisa de golpe, por lo que saltaron todos los botones.

En apenas unos segundos, los tres estaban desnudos. Edgar se había colocado tras el francés, y mientras seguía bebiendo de el, le embestía, abrazándole desde atrás. Y ella había rodeado la cintura de Damien con sus piernas, permitiéndole que bebiera de ella y bebiendo a su vez de Edgar. Terminaron los tres en el sofá, con sus cuerpos entrelazados y sin saber donde terminaba uno y empezaba otro. Tiraron el cadáver de la humana para tener mas espacio y se tumbaron, abrazados los unos a los otros. Nada unía mas a los vampiros que el sexo y la sangre.

Scott se presento en la habitación para decirles que salía a comprar otro mando para su consola y puso cara de disgusto.

-¿Ya estáis otra vez? – protesto.

-¿Es que te molesta, _**mon ami**_?

-¡Lo que me molesta es que nunca me avisáis! ¡Y no hables en franchute que no te entiendo!

Los tres vampiros del sofá rieron.

-¡Es que estas siempre con esas maquinas de los humanos! – contesto la vampiresa divertida.

-Jessica, sabes que yo por ti lo dejo todo – sonrió Scott metiendo el dedo en la palangana y chapándoselo para probar la sangre. – Uhm... un tío virgen. De esos hay pocos hoy en día.

-Pero también hay más putas dispuestas a complacer nuestros apetitos – bostezo Edgar abrazando con más fuerza al francés y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿es que prefieres a una humana que a saber que tiene a mi o a Damien? – pregunto Jessica haciéndose la ofendida.

-Por supuesto que no... – susurro antes de volver a clavar sus dientes en el francés en un gesto provocador.

-Me voy a por el mando – sentencio Scott dándose la vuelta y bajando las escaleras.


	6. James

PatryBigEvil, es que era corto… y si, ya se como eres… pero se supone que este fic es para todos los públicos xdd Y explicare las cosas a su debido tiempo, caga prisas

Kairi Minamoto, no, no dudo ni mucho menos que estés obsesionada con Matt, de hecho apuesto a que sueñas con el y todo xddd. ¡Y gracias por los piropos!

Por cierto, traspaso musas ¿alguien interesado? Es que me parece que tengo demasiadas xdddddddd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hogar dulce hogar... – murmuro Randy al abrir la puerta de su casa y tirar la bolsa de deporte en el suelo.

John paso detrás de el algo cohibido, no se olvidaba de la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior. Pero aun así seguía junto a el. No iba a dejar solo a su amigo cuando un puñado de vampiros le perseguían... por mucho que dijese que otro puñado de vampiros le protegían.

-Estarás can... – Cena no pudo terminar la frase, la mano de Randy se lo impidió.

"El asesino de leyendas" miro hacia arriba con una expresión que su amigo ya empezaba a interpretar como que había vampiros cerca. Así que no insistió y espero.

Randy le soltó y subió las escaleras cual felino que acecha a su presa. No estaba contento. John le siguió a distancia prudencial. La luz del cuarto de baño estaba encendida, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Y salía vapor por ella. El dueño de la casa la abrió de golpe.

En la bañera estaba un hombre de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, cuyo cuerpo no tenia nada que envidiar al de Randy. En todos los sentidos. El pelo mojado se le pegaba a la piel, sus blancos brazos descansaban sobre el bordillo de la bañera, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus labios, finos y casi tan pálidos como el resto de su piel, estaban entreabiertos, dejando ver dos afilados colmillos. Las cejas se curvaban con elegancia sobre la cuenca de los ojos. Era de rasgos finos y de engañosa delicadeza.

Cuando hablo, se descubrió que tenia la voz grabe, como un cantante de opera. Y que tenia acento transilvano.

-Bienvenido a casa, pequeño milagro.

-¿Qué cojones haces aquí James? – Randy estaba muy enfadado, pero al menos intentaba mantener la compostura.

John trago saliva ¿James? ¿Ese era James?

-Tardabas en llegar, así que decidí darme un baño. – el vampiro ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

-Digo en mi casa.

-Oh. Tu mismo dijiste que si venia a ti no tendrías problemas en hablar conmigo ¿o acaso me han informado mal?

-No. Pero no pensé...

-No pensaste que fuera capaz de venir ¿cierto? Aun así mantendrás tu palabra. – no era una pregunta, casi parecía una orden.

-Cuida tu tono, eres tu el que quiere hablar conmigo, y estas en mi casa.

-Que he de decir que eres muy mal anfitrión... – añadió abriendo los ojos por fin y lanzándole una mirada que solo podría considerarse como golosa a John - Ni si quiera me has ofrecido un sorbo de tu siervo.

-¡John no es mi siervo! – exclamo Randy completamente ofendido. Parecía que fuera a lanzarse sobre el vampiro en cualquier momento.

-Cierto... se me olvidaba con quien hablo – suspiro James poniéndose en pie sin ningún pudor.

El agua resbalo con tranquilidad por su bien torneado, y depilado cuerpo. John observo como el agua hacia brillar los pálidos músculos del vampiro, resaltándolos. Parecía uno de esos antiguos dioses que salían de las olas del mar para presentarse antes de los humanos. No supo porque sintió la necesidad de coger una toalla y secar aquel cuerpo sobrenatural. De adorar a aquel vampiro.

Se volvió enfadado cuando Randy le cogió del cuello de la camiseta para impedirle que cogiera la toalla. Pero el encontrarse con aquellos ojos claros que le miraban con seriedad y preocupación le devolvió a la realidad, y se olvido de la ofensa antes de siquiera sentirse ofendido. Orton se volvió hacia el vampiro mortalmente serio.

-Si quieres estar seco, vas, coges la toalla, y te secas tu mismo. Y si no, no haberte metido en mi bañera.

James soltó un suspiro de disgusto. Salió de la bañera con gestos elegantes, que contenían y canalizaban la fuerza oculta del vampiro. La mirada de John volvió a vagar por aquel cuerpo que era la encarnación de la armonía y la divinidad. Tan sensual... tan sobrehumano...

Cena aparto la mirada antes de que el vampiro volviera a subyugar su voluntad.

-Al menos tendrás algo para saciar mi sed... – se quejo el vampiro mientras se acercaba a las toallas con gracia felina y se envolvía en una.

John se atrevió a volver a mirarle, justo antes de que el vampiro se convirtiera en un inmenso borrón, como una grabación que se acelera tanto que no se es capaz de distinguir lo que ocurre. Simplemente James se movía mas rápido de lo que el ojo de un ser humano podía seguirle. Cuando "El marine" fue capaz de ver al vampiro, ya estaba completamente seco, y el pelo, espeso y brillante, le caía en elegantes y sensuales ondas. Eso si, seguía desnudo.

-Lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte es una botella de sangre sintética que tengo en la nevera. – sonrió "El asesino de leyendas" con burla.

-¿Esa bazofia? – pregunto James con disgusto.

-Si. – claramente, el anfitrión forzoso disfrutaba disgustando al transilvano.

-Esta bien... gracias – claramente, el vampiro aceptaba única y exclusivamente por su anticuada educación.

-John ¿podrías traerla, por favor?

-No quieres que me entere de lo que vais a hablar ¿verdad? – suspiro Cena – Esta bien... – murmuro antes de salir de allí muy a su pesar.

-Pequeño milagro...

-¡deja de llamarme así! – exclamo Randy fuera de sus casillas.

-Pero es lo que eres... no existe ni ha existido otra criatura como tu en toda la historia... En cuanto a...

-Oye, James, - interrumpió Randy intentando ser diplomático - entiendo que seas uno de los _**sire**_ mas importantes de Norteamérica, y que eso significa algo en tu mundo. Pero en el mío no. – hizo una pequeña pausa - Aun así, te voy a tratar con educación y te voy a pedir amablemente que te vallas y regreses mañana en cuanto anochezca. John no tiene nada que ver en esto, y no quiero mezclarle. Mañana por la noche seré todo tullo, pero hoy te pido por favor que te vallas.

-Esta bien, hijo de Harney, nos veremos mañana. – sonrió antes de vestirse a toda velocidad.

-¿Hijo de Harney? – pregunto Randy confundido

-Eres del linaje de Harney, y además por partida doble ¿no lo sabias? – contesto el vampiro mirándole por encima del hombro con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de salir por la ventana.

Randy se acerco a la bañera y saco el tapón para que se vaciara. Su mirada quedo fija en el remolino de agua mientras sus pensamientos volaban. Conocía lo suficiente de la mitología propia de los vampiros para saber lo que significaba ser del linaje de Harney.


	7. La leyenda de Harney

Kairi Minamoto, tranquila que llego XD y además creo que todas tus dudas ya fueron resueltas por msn… asíque paso al siguiente.

Linsa it, bienvenida! Y no te preocupes, no eres la única (insertar risa malvada aquí) pero eso me lo reservo para mi fic de "Triangulo" catalogado como M, por si te interesa. Y por lo de la continuación no te preocupes… yo se me de una que vive relativamente cerca de mi y que como no continua es capad de presentarse aquí en León y matarme.

Huntress-616 (wow, te cambiaste el nick) Y… ¿tal vez, por casualidad, Harney te suene a Harley? Nah, lo digo porque apenas si cambie una letra porque fue en plan "Pongo la tele y me inspiro para el nombre con lo primero que salga" y salio un documental de motos XDDD Y yo intentare convencer a la mía para que te visite y me deje en paz un rato…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando John volvió a subir con la botella de sangre sintética, se encontró con que Randy bajaba.

-James se ha ido. – dijo "El asesino de leyendas" antes de que su amigo tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca.

-Uhm... ¿Ya esta todo arreglado? – pregunto Cena dándose la vuelta y siguiendo a Randy, que había pasado por su lado sin ni si quiera mirarle.

-Si – mintió este con rotundidad.

-Me alegro.

-Yo también.

-Ehhh... ¿y que hago con esto? – pregunto "El marine" lanzándole una mirada de desagrado a la botella que tenia en la mano. Realmente parecía sangre. – Ya la he abierto...

-Da igual, déjala en la nevera...

John asintió y fue a la cocina. Abrió la nevera, pero no metió la botella, si no que se quedo mirándola. ¿A que sabría la sangre sintética? Inclino un poco la cabeza y le dio un pequeño sorbo, solo por curiosidad.

La escupió al instante.

-¡Joder que asco! – exclamo antes de abalanzarse sobre el fregadero de la cocina y abrir el grifo para enjuagarse la boca. Desde algún lugar de la casa se oyó la voz de Randy, divertida.

-¿Y que esperabas? Se supone que es sangre.

-Ya joder... pero es que eso no sabia a sangre – se quejo Cena, antes de enjuagarse la boca y escupir el agua otra vez – Mas bien a algún producto químico, como a lejía...

-¿Ah si? – parecía haber autentica sorpresa en la voz del luchador.

-Si... Dios, tengo ganas de vomitar – siguió quejándose John.

-Anda, te invito a cenar para quitarte el mal sabor de boca, aunque la culpa es tulla.

"El marine" acepto y volvió a enjuagarse la boca. Dios santo, no le extrañaba que James se hubiese quedado consternado al saber que Randy solo podía ofrecerle esa porquería de sucedáneo de sangre. Asqueroso, simplemente asqueroso.(1)

Por suerte para el, la cena que le preparo Randy fue mas que compensatoria. Vale, iba a tener que duplicar al día siguiente las horas de entrenamiento para quemar las coloráis extra, pero estaba delicioso. Bromearon un rato, lavaron los platos, y se sentaron un rato a ver la televisión. Después John tuvo que irse, porque si no salía inmediatamente no llegaría a su ciudad hasta la noche siguiente, y ya que tenían un par de semanas libres querían disfrutarlas cada uno en su casa, aunque ya habían quedad en irse de fiesta el ultimo día. Bueno... en realidad no iba a hacer falta que montaran nada, ya contaban con la fiesta de los Hardy. Vacaciones+Hardy solo podía dar como resultado una macro-fiesta el primer día y otra el ultimo.

Randy paso el día un tanto nervioso, intentando concentrarse en lo que hacia. Pero era inútil, sabia que en cuanto anocheciera James llamaría a su puerta. Mientras hacia pesas tenia la mirada perdida, y termino cayéndosele una sobre un pie. Se levanto con los dientes apretados para no soltar un juramento. Cuando el dolor pulsante que le recorría desde el tobillo hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies paso, decidió que era hora de tomar algo.

Al abrir la nevera, se encontró con la botella de sangre sintética. La cogió y la observo un instante. Iba a tener comprar mas, iba a ser una noche muy larga y no iba a dejarle a James beber su sangre. En un gesto inconsciente, se llevo la botella a los labios y le dio un largo trago para calmar su sed. Alzo las cejas y volvió a mirarla.

Pues no estaba mal.

Cuando el vampiro llego, ya tenia en la nevera unas cuantas docenas de esas botellas. Abrió la puerta y se aparto para dejar pasar al transilvano, que llevaba una capa de terciopelo de estilo antiguo. A raíz de salir a la luz la existencia de los vampiros, cientos de tiendas se habían especializado en ellos, vendiendo ropa del estilo de distintas épocas. Al fin y al cavo, eran inmortales, lo cual significaba que si les gustaba la tienda el dueño tendría unos ingresos fijos durante el resto de su existencia.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en el salón, James colgando su capa graciosamente de una silla. Inmortal frente a mortal, hombre frente a vampiro. Se miraron a los ojos, estudiándose. Randy le conocía desde que tenia memoria, y sabia que era un tipo peligroso a pesar de sus modales de caballero.

-Bien, me temo que el asunto que me trae aquí es decididamente delicado, _**querido**_ Randalf...

-Lo se. – fue la escueta respuesta del luchador.

-Supongo que comprendes que nuestra comunidad quiera saber de que lado esta el único descendiente de Harney... por ambos lados de la línea que separa de la inmortalidad de la mortalidad. Eres realmente único...

Randy sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda por la mirada del vampiro. Le hizo sentir realmente incomodo, parecía que le desnudara con la mirada. Decidió cambiar de tema... y refrescarse la memoria.

-Mucho me temo que no recuerdo completamente la historia de Harney, para mi siempre un fue un cuento que me contaba mi madre para dormir.

-Harney fue el primer vampiro. – comenzó a explicar el transilvano - En un principio no era mas que un mercenario que disfrutaba asesinando, y que trataba tan mal a sus sirvientes como a los animales. Algunos dicen que un demonio le poseía, y que de ahí venia su carácter despiadado y sádico, otros sostenían que el mismo era un demonio enviado a la tierra para asesinar a todos los hombres. Pero, durante una batalla, mientras ríos de sangre provocados por su espada anegaban la tierra, fue herido de muerte y abandonado por sus subordinados. Dicen que antes de morir desangrado, juro que volvería y se vengaría de sus enemigos y de los que le habían traicionado. Fue enterrado fuera de tierra santa, a la orilla del cementerio. Dos noches después, cuando sus hijos mortales fueron a visitar la tumba, se la encontraron abierta y vacía. Harney se les apareció, dio de beber su sangre al menor, y al mayor le arrastro con el a la tumba tras desangrarle. El mas joven desarrollo algunas facultades, convirtiéndose en el padre de todos los hechiceros, brujos, exorcistas y demás morralla, el mayor se convirtió en lo mismo que su padre. En un vampiro. Harney desapareció, pero se dice que volverá cuando su linaje vuelva a estar unido y su heredero camine por la tierra para gobernar a mortales e inmortales e instaurar su reinado de sangre y muerte.

-¿Y crees que yo soy ese heredero?

-Estoy convencido, hijo de Harney. Al fin y al cavo, eres un autentico milagro... Por cierto ¿cómo esta tu madre? Hace mucho que no la veo.

-Muerta.

-Bueno, yo también. Bueno Randalf... es hora de que aceptes lo que eres y presidas el consejo de Maestros, convirtiéndote en el primer Gran Maestro desde la desaparición de Harney.

-No gracias, prefiero seguir con mi vida.

-No tientes otra alternativa, es tu destino, tu naturaleza.

-¿Quieres apostar? – pregunto Randy con una sonrisa forzada.

James suspiro, como si estuviese muy cansado.

-Veo que ya te has cansado de mi presencia... Me iré ahora, no te preocupes. Pero los dos sabemos que me buscaras cuando sea el momento y aceptaras tu cargo. – sonrió James inclinándose ante el antes de coger la capa y marcharse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) pobrecillo, se ha traumatizado XDDDD

Ey, que sepáis que la leyenda de Harney es invención 100% mía, aunque me he basado en leyendas antiguas ^.^ Espero que os haya gustado.


	8. Fiesta con sorpresa

Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para contestar a los revs… pero me alegro de la buena acogida que tiene este fic ^.^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy y John no volvieron a coincidir hasta que se dio la famosa fiesta del último día de vacaciones de los dos hermanos Hardy. Música, mujeres, luchadores, alcohol, diversión, e inevitablemente, drogas. Jeff se encargaba de eso. Nadie sabía de donde las sacaba, pero con una llamada telefónica y cinco minutos, el menor de los Hardy podía conseguir cualquier cosa. Y lo demostró en la fiesta.

Al principio la fiesta como siempre... hasta que algunos luchadores empezaron a ausentarse y a no volver. "El asesino de leyendas" y "El Marine" estaban bromeando y tirandole los tejos a un par de aspirantes a divas. Randy sonreía, tonteando con la rubia, y John lo intentaba con la morena, aunque no podía evitar mirar de reojo constantemente a su amigo. Dudaba de que ya estuviera preparado para ligar con mujeres después de una ruptura tan dolorosa, pero tampoco le diría nada. Mejor eso a que se hundiera. Además, nadie mejor que su amigo podía saber lo que era mejor para él. Pero aun así, no podía dejar de estar preocupado.

Y se asusto cuando, después de darle un trago a su bebida, el vaso de Randy se rompió en su mano, de repente cerrada en un puño y sosteniendo algunos pedazos de cristal roto que se clavaban en su piel.

"El asesino de leyendas" se levanto y desapareció como un huracán entre la multitud. Cena apenas logro ver como cogía del brazo al hombre del pelo inconfundible y desaparecía en el interior de la casa. Intento seguirle, asustado y preocupado, pero era complicado con aquel montón de gente semi-borracha, o borracha completamente. La única excepción era (........) conocido como CM Punk, que trataba de ligar con una mujer vanagloriándose de no tener vicios sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que le dirigía Lita.

Jeff no comprendía que le pasaba a su compañero de trabajo. Hasta que le estampo contra la pared cogiendole por los hombros con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que los cuadros que estaban en la pared cayeran al suelo. Solo entonces sonrió.

-¡¿Se puede saber que has hecho?!

-Valla, así que has sido uno de los afortunados a los que les ha tocado. Me pregunto a quien mas le habrá tocado un _**premio. **_

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que hay copas con sangre de vampiro por toda la fiesta?!

-Valla ¿ya lo habías probado? – pregunto Jeff decepcionado, pero enseguida se entusiasmo - ¿Verdad que es increíble? Te sientes... conectado con todo, te vuelves mas fuerte, mas rápido... tus sentidos mas agudos.... Puedes sentirlo todo y a todos... Lo ves todo, lo oyes todo, lo hueles todo... Y el sexo es mucho mas... dios... es...es... – el del pelo multicolor solo pudo extender los brazos y dejarlos caer con un suspiro ante su incapacidad de explicar que era.

-Es peligroso. – trato de hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡Pero si no tiene efectos secundarios!

-Eso es lo que tu te crees. Para empezar, crea adicción.

-¿Y que mas da que cree adicción si no te hace daño? Hasta te curas mas rápido... –intento defenderse el menor de los Hardy.

-Depende del vampiro del que proceda la sangre, y de la persona que se la beba. Si el vampiro quiere matarte y tu bebes su sangre... mas te vale que te la saquen pronto, porque si no tu cuerpo no lo soportara y tu corazón se parara después de una taquicardia, y dado el caso, con la poya como una barra de acero pintada de morado.

-Bah... no te preocupes, tengo un trato con esa vampiresa. Ella bebe mi sangre y yo la suya. No me matara. Si quieres te la presento.

-¿Puedes hacerlo ya?

-Claro. Solo déjame que la llame. – sonrió Jeff sacando el teléfono.

Randy bufo y le soltó, dejando que saliera al jardín delantero. Volvió unos minutos después.

-Estará aquí en unos minutos. Eh... ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el del pelo multicolor al darse cuenta de que su compañero de trabajo estaba apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza agachada, jadeando.

Randy cerro los ojos. Notaba el calor de los cuerpos que estaban fuera, oía sus corazones, sus voces. Los olía a ellos... y a su sangre.

El fluir de la sangre en las venas ocultas bajo la fina, suave y aterciopelada piel. Sabia que solo tendría que salir y empezar a matar para luego poder beber y extinguir esa sed que le abrasaba la garganta. Sabia que solo aquellos a los que les había tocado los "premios" de Jeff podrían darle algún problema, imbuidos como estaban del poder de aquella vampiresa desconocida. Pero era algo ajeno a su naturaleza humana. Porque solo eran eso, humanos. Él no. Él era un descendiente de Harney, el primer vampiro, y aquel poder era innato a su naturaleza.

Volvió a coger a Jeff, esta vez de la ropa. Y volvió a estamparle contra la pared, esta vez con un movimiento mucho mas rápido y mucho mas fuerte, dejando la marca en la pared. El del pelo multicolor parpadeo atontado, notando la nuca húmeda de pronto. Randy entreabrió la boca, deseando la sangre que mancaba la pared, el cuello y el pelo del humano indefenso que sostenían sus manos. Un simple humano patético que tenia algo que el deseaba. Un humano exquisitamente patético. Era la única palabra para describir a los demás asistentes a la fiesta. Exquisitos. Cada uno a su manera, pero todos y cada uno por su esencia humana y mortal.

Los labios de Randy se acercaron al cuello de Jeff, allí donde podía ver el fluir de la sangre con mas claridad, allí donde la arteria estaba mas a flor de piel. Se pego al del pelo multicolor, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas. Lo notaba con total nitidez, como si fuera un enorme tambor. Los labios de Randy rozaron su piel, haciendo que el vello del de el pelo multicolor se erizara.

Empezó a jadear el también. Su compañero de trabajo se veía tan... sensualmente aterrador... No podía moverse, simplemente su cuerpo no reaccionaba, como si ya no le perteneciese. Randy desprendía un aura extraña, sobrenatural. Electrizante. Cerro los ojos, esperando el mordisco que no terminaba de llegar. Algo le decía que si no estuviera tan aterrorizado, estaría teniendo una erección.

No era que fuera homosexual, de hecho lo había probado alguna vez y no le había gustado. Pero en ese momento Randy era simplemente... irresistiblemente erótico. Algo tan primario... tan salvaje, tan... sobrenatural... Casi parecía un vampiro de verdad.

Deseo que le mordiera. Y que lo hiciera ya, porque si esperaba un poco mas ni todo el miedo ni toda su heterosexualidad impedirían que se pusiera cachondo y tuviera una erección. Pero en lugar de eso, Randy le soltó, apartándose y tapándose los ojos con una mano. Había vuelto en si y se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, de lo que estaba deseando.

-P-perdona... yo...

Jeff, viéndose dueño de nuevo de su cuerpo, salió corriendo hacia el piso superior, aunque no sabia si para escapar hasta que se le pasara el efecto de la sangre de vampiro o para aprovechar, terminar de excitarse y desahogarse en el baño solo o acompañado.

Nunca había visto una reacción así, pero tenia que volver a darle sangre de vampiro a su compañero. Después de atarle, claro.

Randy alzo la cabeza, sorprendido. La vampiresa estaba muy cerca. No era un presentimiento como solía ser. Era una certeza. La sentía. Y lo peor, es que la conocía. La conocía demasiado bien. Fue a abrirle la puerta, y en unos segundos la tenia enfrente.

-Hola, Randy, cariño – sonrió ella enseñando los colmillos y alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

El luchador retrocedió para evitar el contacto.

-Hola madre. – contesto con acritud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué? ¿Os gusto? La verdad es que este capitulo me salió solo... no tarde mas de media hora en escribirlo. No se porque pero los capítulos de este fic me salen como por arte de magia... Bueno, será que estoy inspirada (si, os lo restriego por las narices a las típicas personas que sufren el síndrome ese de la pagina en blanco que yo solo conozco de oídas XDD. Por curiosidad ¿de verdad existe?) En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Y que os guste el siguiente también ^.^


	9. Empieza el juego

Kairi Minamoto, lo sabias tú y todos los que hemos visto True Blood y nos gusta la lucha libre XDD. Lo de CM Punk… dejémoslo a un lado XD, ambos dos compartimos un mismo sentimiento hacia el.

Huntress-616, pues tu rev también me ha dejado sin palabras porque… ¿Cómo te contesto sin desvelar parte de la trama XDD? Tendrás que contentarte con esto.

HarukaIs, solo puedo decir, que es uno de los coments más cortos que he visto nunca.

Linsa it (…) Pa gustos los colores del pelo de Jeff XDD Y en cuanto a lo de John y la sangre… Uhm… no vas del todo todo descaminada…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vampiresa se cruzo de brazos y frunció levemente el ceño, como una madre que se dispone a reñir a un niño pequeño.

-Cariño, esa no es forma de hablar a tu madre.

-¿Ni si quiera a una madre que esta muerta y que me abandono?

-Sabes que quería que fueras un niño normal, que no te afectara lo que yo soy.

-Pues ¡sorpresa! Eso es imposible. – bufo Randy dejándola pasar.

-Se supone que tu existencia también lo es – contraataco la mujer.

De pelo y ojos negros, estatura media y curvas voluptuosas, la vampiresa parecía ser aun mas joven que su hijo.

-Ya. Por eso James me llama "pequeño milagro" – suspiro el luchador dejándose caer en un sofá y masajeándose las sienes.

Tenia que irse. Sentía cada fibra de su ser latiendo al ritmo de su corazón. Sus venas, su mente, sus dientes, todo él suplicaba por un poco de apetitosa sangre humana. No podía quedarse allí, con el murmullo de tantos corazones que el deseaba tomar para arrebatarles el liquido vital.

-Cariño, ¿estas bien?

Randy se limito a alzar la cabeza para mirar a su madre. Basto para que ella comprendiera. Le cogió del brazo y ambos se fueron tan rápido que para cualquier humano se hubieran esfumado en el aire.

"El asesino de leyendas" se limito a dejarse arrastrar a toda velocidad hasta una pradera a kilómetros de cualquier edificio, y por tanto, de cualquiera al que pudiera atacar. Al fin y al cavo su madre era una vampiresa, y no podría con ella aunque lo intentara. Se sentó en la hierva descuidada, ahogando un gemido. Noto la presencia de su madre alejarse durante unos segundos, para después volver a su lado y tenderle una botella de sangre sintética. No dudo ni un segundo en tomarla y bebérsela de un trago. El liquido carmesí escapo por las comisuras de sus labios, para luego correr por su cuello y manchar su ropa. No le importo, no dejo de beber a pesar del relativamente desagradablemente sabor, ni de estar manchándose, ni de que se le acabara el aire. No hasta que se termino la botella.

Dejo caer la botella y echo la cabeza hacia atrás e inspiro hondo. Poco a poco, se empezó a sentir mejor, mas calmado. Sin tanta sed.

-¿Mejor, cariño?

-Si... mejor... – murmuro Randy levantándose y lamiéndose levemente los labios. – Gracias...

-¿Es la primera vez que sientes la sed verdad?

-Así si... había sentido algo... pero hasta ahora nunca había sido ni la sombra de esto... ¿Quien le mandarria al estúpido de Jeff meter tu sangre en la fiesta? Y encima sin avisar el muy carbón... ¡A saber cuantos se la abran tomado sin enterarse!

-Tranquilo Randy... No pasara nada. En cuanto se te pase te llevo de vuelta a la fiesta y entonces podrás investigar y hacer lo que creas conveniente. – sonrió la vampiresa levantando el brazo para acariciarle el rostro, pero Randy se aparto de nuevo.

-Esto no cambia nada.

Su madre solo soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación. Segundos después, los dos miraban en la misma dirección.

-James... – murmuro ella.

-¿Es el? – pregunto el luchador. La vampiresa asintió. - ¿Y porque va a la fiesta de los Hardy?

-No tengo ni idea...

John buscaba a su amigo por toda la casa, pero no había encontrado nada. Bueno, tanto como nada... varios luchadores y divas follando como conejos, otros tantos con cara de drogados y a Jeff en el baño masturbándose. Pero bueno, nada que le interesara. Suspiro y siguió buscando.

Subió al piso de arriba, que aunque no parecía haber nadie, era el único sitio al que le faltaba por mirar.

Abajo, el transilvano observaba la puerta con una sonrisa. El idiota del dueño de la casa había soltado en mitad de un bar de vampiros que el recibía encantado a todos los vampiros. Y eso era una invitación ¿no? Habría que comprobarlo. Puso la mano en el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Sonrió y subió al piso de arriba sin dejarse ver.

Cogió al amigo de Randy por el cuello y le pego a la pared, soplándole suavemente en la nuca.

-Hola ratoncito... – susurro el vampiro con su acento transilvano.

John se hecho a temblar al darse cuenta de quien le estaba apretando contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo frió a su espalda y sujetándole los brazos contra la otra mano. Ladeo la cabeza para mirarle, intentando respirar. Sintió un vació en el estomago cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y dejo de tener miedo. Todo desapareció. No supo cuando James le soltó y le dio la vuelta. Solo podía mirar a aquellos ojos, y a aquellos dientes. No se resistió cuando aquel ser sobrehumano le abrazo, y sin darse cuenta, inclino la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a su cuello. Temblaba, pero no tenia miedo. Como mucho estaba nervioso. Cerro los ojos al sentir aquellos labios electrizantes rozar su piel. Todo el vello de su cuerpo se puso de punta y entreabrió los labios en un gemido reprimido.

El vampiro sonrió. Notaba el corazón del humano contra su pecho frió y muerto, su respiración. Oía su sangre fluir por todo su cuerpo, cada vez mas deprisa. Le gustaba hacer esperar a sus presas, excitarlas. Que ellas se entregaran a el. No era un cazador. Era un conquistador. Así la sangre era aun mas exquisita. Pego la espalda del humano suavemente contra la pared y permitió que el luchador rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, y que se aferrara a sus hombros.

Abrió la boca, enseñando los colmillos, y los hundió despacio en la blanda y tierna carne, disfrutando del momento antes de saborear la sangre. Con cada trago que daba se movía suavemente, arrancando débiles gemidos del humano que tenia los ojos entreabiertos, y la boca abierta por completo, haciendo una "O" casi perfecta.

Pum-pum. Pum-pum. Pum-pum. Pum-pum. Pum-pum. Pum-pum.

Una oleada de recuerdos del humano del que se estaba alimentando llego a el a través de la sangre. Sus sentimientos. Apretó con un poco mas de fuerza, intentando que la sangre saliera con mas rapidez. Noto los latidos del luchador relentizarse, y su pecho dejar de alzarse al respirar. Se aparto sin soltarle, y la cabeza de John callo hacia delante, entre ellos. Estaba sin conocimiento, y su corazón apenas latía. Así no armaría escándalo cuando se lo llevara. James lo dejo en el suelo y se limpio la sangre de los labios y el rostro con un pañuelo de lino y mirándose al espejo.

Después se llevo al humano apunto de morir sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia tal y como había hecho al llegar.


	10. Randy en jaque

Volvemos a los dos revs por capitulo!! No me extraña, estando en la época que estamos. Precisamente por eso agradezco aun mas que gastarais en leer esto los minutitos que han sido necesarios y también los necesarios para dejarme un rev, los que lo habéis hecho. Muchas gracias.

Huntress-616 ¿tengo que recordarte que fuiste tu misma la que me pediste que no te contara nada? XDD Si cambias de idea, ya sabes como localizarme: el msn!!!

Kairi Minamoto, me saltare la primera frase XDD. Y bueno… sobre lo demás… ¿para que decirte nada si lo vas a leer ahora mismo?

Espero que os guste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy casi tira la puerta abajo al entrar en casa de los hermanos Hardy. No controlaba del todo su nueva fuerza. De todos modos cerro los ojos y trato de localizar a John como si fuera un vampiro. Pero no era capaz, había demasiada gente. Así que, aun a riesgo de terminar atacando a alguien, salió al jardín, corriendo entre la gente y buscando a su amigo. Apunto estuvo de subir al piso de arriba de un salto, pero pensó que entrar por una ventana seria poco prudente y decidió utilizar las escaleras.

Olía a sangre.

Rezo por que solo fuera la sangre de su madre que el estúpido de Jeff había mezclado con algunas bebidas.

Se agacho al ver unas gotas de aquel líquido vital en el suelo. Apretó los dientes y trato de seguir el rastro. No fue difícil, solo tenia que seguir el olor de la sangre. Era cierto que solo había una gota o dos cada varios centenares de metros, pero era más que suficiente. Al menos de momento.

Si James se atrevía a tocar a John... si le había hecho daño, le mataría. Ahora podía hacerlo con sus propias manos, sin ayuda de la plata ni de estacas. Sabía que podía arrancarle la cabeza a ese vampiro con sus propias manos. Literalmente. Y si John no estaba bien, por supuesto que lo haría. El sentimiento de angustia le atenazaba la garganta y le instigaba a correr más deprisa. Se sorprendió de la velocidad que alcanzo. No era tan rápido como James, Scott o su madre, pero si era lo suficientemente veloz para que los humanos apenas le vieran. Y no se cansaba, aunque ya llevaba un par de decenas de kilómetros recorridos.

Se detuvo tras unos minutos, frente a un caserón de aspecto antiguo. El rastro terminaba allí. Abrió la puerta de una patada, y esta naturalmente se desencajo de sus bisagras.

-¡James! – vocifero.

En la primera habitación en la que entro se encontró con Scott, que estaba con un portátil y los cascos puestos. Alzo la mirada, le saludo y le hizo un gesto de disculpa antes de volver a centrar su atención en la pantalla. Salió al pasillo de nuevo y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Había muchos vampiros en aquella mansión. Era un nido en toda regla. Pero no oía ningún latido. No sentía a su amigo. Empezó a asustarse y a enfurecerse a partes iguales ¿Le habría matado?

-Estamos aquí.

La voz del _**sire**_ de aquel clan le llego como el aleteo de una mariposa, con su acento transilvano incluido. Venia del piso superior. Subió los tres pisos como una exhalación y entro en la habitación donde estaba James. Aquello era como una especie de salón del trono. El fuego ardía en una gigantesca chimenea, y el transilvano estaba sentado en una enorme butaca, casi mas bien un trono. Y en su regazo, estaba John.

Randy sintió el miedo apoderarse de el. Estaba muy pálido, y seguía sin poder oír sus latidos. Ni si quiera podía saber si respiraba.

-Creo que bebí demasiado de el. – comento el vampiro como si solo fuera un hombre que ha comido demasiado en navidad. – Pero esta muy dulce. – añadió acariciándole la frente a "El Marine"

-Suéltale – exigió Orton entre angustiado y enfurecido.

-Si, en un momento... pero primero déjame reavivar los latidos de su corazón. Porque quieres que viva ¿verdad? – había algo en la forma en la que James hablo que al luchador no le gusto nada, pero no impidió que el transilvano se mordiera la muñeca y pegara la herida a los labios entreabiertos de su amigo.

Pocos segundos después pudo oír un tenue murmullo proveniente del pecho de John. Randy casi soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ya podía oír su corazón, su respiración. Seguía con vida, aunque apenas. Cuando su pulso empezaba a normalizarse, James se levanto y le lanzo a John como si fuera un muñeco. Randy tuvo que ser rápido para cogerlo antes de que se golpeara contra algo.

-¿por qué le has secuestrado? – pregunto "El asesino de leyendas" hincando una rodilla en el suelo y atrayendo la cabeza de John hasta el hueco de su cuello. Pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima al vampiro.

-Porque sabría que tú vendrías detrás. Aunque no me esperaba que llegaras tan pronto.

-¿Y que demonios quieres James? – el tono de Randy era agresivo, y atrajo un poco mas a John hacia si, protegiéndole – Tu nunca has dado tu sangre a un humano.

El transilvano casi sonrió y volvió a sentarse, observándoles con soberbia. Y el luchador comprendió. Miro a su amigo, cuyo corazón empezaba a dispararse.

-Eso es. Quería saber que ibas a elegir. – se burlo el vampiro - ¿Qué va a ser pequeño milagro? ¿Salvaras a tu amigo y le descubrirás lo que eres en realidad o dejaras que mi sangre le mate? Deberías darte prisa, le he dado mas sangre de la que tome, así que no tardara mucho en morir.

Randy apretó los dientes y miro a James con odio. No podía dejar morir a John, no podía. Pero salvarle implicaba tener que contárselo todo mas tarde. Tal vez fuera mejor dejar que muriera, antes de que le odiara. No podría soportar eso. Ya le odiaba su ex-mujer, si también lo hiciese su mejor amigo, no le quedaría nada. Pero dejarle morir... Volvió a mirar a John, que entreabría los ojos en ese momento y se llevaba la mano al pecho.

-R-Randy... ¿qué...? – intento preguntar sorprendido.

Pero su amigo solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar. Tenia que hacer algo... tenia que tomar una decisión.

¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué salida había a aquel dilema?

Ninguna. Pero algo tenía claro, no podía dejarle morir. Aunque le odiara el resto de su existencia. Era su amigo. Alzo la mirada para volver a mirar al transilvano, que parecía un rey medieval allí sentado.

-James, eres un carbón. – sentencio.

-Solo te ayudo a cumplir con tu destino – contesto este con altanería.

Randy volvió a mirar a su amigo, que le observaba sin entender nada, intentando respirar.

-Lo siento... – susurro acariciándole el rostro un instante – No tengo otra opción.


	11. Secreto revelado

Huntress-616, mucho me temo, que ya no tienes otra mas que enterarte de las tramas antes de que lo cuelge ¡gracias por corregirme las faltas!

Kairi, joe.. pues pa que tu digas que merien.... esto.... John, es un amor, si que me tiene que estar quedando bien. Yen cuanto a Eric... bueno, yo solo vi la primera temporada, asique no se.

Linsa it, primero, no te preocupes comprendo que haya gente que tenga responsavilidades y no pueda dedicarse todo lo que quisiera a sus aficiones, y segundo ehm... ¿gracias?

Bueno, no hay mas comentarios (de momento jejeje) Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

John miró a su amigo sin comprender. Se le estaba nublando la vista, y estaba casi seguro de que iba a morir.

Lo raro, es que no le importaba. Casi podría decir que, allí, entre los brazos de Randy, era feliz. Logró esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando sintió los cálidos dedos de "El asesino de leyendas" pasearse suavemente por su rostro. Aunque no pudo evitar contrariarse al oír aquel: "Lo siento" ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Él no tenía la culpa de aquello. Él había tratado de protegerle.

Randy lanzó una última mirada de odio al transilvano antes de inclinarse sobre el cuello de su amigo. James sonrío triunfante cuando vio dos colmillos más pequeños y afilados que los suyos aparecer en la tensa boca del descendiente de Harney. Randy no se lo pensó más y mordió a John. Era la única manera de sacarle la sangre de James, de salvarle.

—Por fin el medio humano admite que también es medio vampiro. — comentó el _**sire. **_

John sólo puedo abrir mucho los ojos y la boca. No era doloroso, pero aquello distaba mucho de la experiencia casi religiosa que había tenido con James. Y la sorpresa debía ser justificante suficiente para su expresión. Sintió como su corazón se calmaba, para después empezar a pararse.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue a Randy con en el con aquellos colmillos, el rostro manchado con su sangre y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y disolviéndose en el líquido vital.

Después todo volvió la oscuridad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, fue para descubrir que estaba la cama del hospital. Se llevó la mano al cuello, donde primero James y luego, un poco más arriba, Randy, le habían mordido. Le habían puesto una gasa. Se incorporó buscando a su amigo, pero estaba solo. Miró a su alrededor. Ya era de día, tal vez incluso por la tarde.

Un rato después llegaron los hermanos Hardy para pedirle disculpas. Mas bien, Jeff iba a pedirle disculpas por haber metido sangre de vampiro la fiesta, ya que era a lo que culpaban de que John estuviera así, y Matt para asegurarse de que su hermano no se escaqueara. Pero a "el marine" sólo le interesaba una cosa.

—¿Y Randy?

La mirada que intercambiaron los dos hermanos no le gustó nada.

—Verás…— Empezó el del pelo multicolor—es que...

—Pensábamos que podrías decirnos algo...—Añadió Matt.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo tenemos muy claro...

—Ha dimitido —Soltó Jeff sin el más mínimo tacto —Así, sin más. Y ha vendido su casa. No le ha visto nadie desde la fiesta. Nos tiene a todos preocupados.

—Y como la última vez que dio señales de vida fue cuando te trajo aquí durante la fiesta, pensamos que tal vez sabrías algo...

John apretó los dientes y los puños y defendió la mirada. Recordaba su encuentro con el vampiro, su despertar en los brazos de Randy, su malestar, su certeza de que iba a morir, el mordisco de su amigo, y, sobre todo, las palabras del transilvano. Ahora sabía cuál era el secreto de " El asesino de leyendas" ¿Por qué no se lo había contado? ¿Qué le habían impedido decirle lo que era?

—Eh... ¿John?

El aludido volvió a mirarles. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era mentir, guardarle secreto.

— La verdad es que no recuerdo lo que pasó.

Los dos hermanos volvieron a mirarse en silencio, con preocupación, pero no dijeron nada más. Le dejaron un portátil con conexión a Internet y un par de videojuegos para que no se aburriera y se fueron. Tenían demasiados fans a los que complacer y poco tiempo para visitar a los amigos.

Y John era más que consciente de eso, por lo que no le sorprendió no recibir más visitas en todo el día. Entendía que sus amigos, después de esos días de vacaciones no tuvieran mucho tiempo. Conociendo a Vince tenía que tenerlos agobiados con el trabajo. Así que encendió el portátil y tratando hacerse con alguno de los videojuegos. Pero era incapaz de concentrarse. No podía dejar de preguntarse dónde y cómo estaría Randy. Si, le había mordido, pero después le había llevado al hospital. Y sospechaba que le había mordido para salvarle. Pero sólo eran eso, sospechas. No sabía nada. Necesitaba hablar con él para que se explicara todo. Porque no lo entendía. Tenía afanes, tenía dinero, amigos. Y había decidido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sólo porque había descubierto lo que era. ¿Y qué? Seguía siendo él. Seguía siendo Randy. Seguía siendo su amigo.

¿Qué más le daba que fuera fruto de una relación entre su padre y una vampiresa?

Aunque bueno, eso explica porque a veces sentía aquella atracción magnética por él. Debía de ser su parte de vampiro.

Se conectó a Internet y empezó a buscar información sobre vampiros. Sus poderes, sus habilidades, historias, leyendas. Todo lo que pudiese encontrar. Eso le tranquilizaba. Aunque le daba la espina que quitando a "Blade" y además personajes que él esperaba fueran completamente ficticios, no había ninguna referencia los medio vampiros. Lo que se encontró, fue el blog de un supuesto brujo. Y en el, la leyenda de Harney, y la profecía de su regreso.

—Cuando las líneas de sangre separadas por la frontera de la mortalidad se unan, y su heredero de pleno derecho surja...—Leyó en voz alta y no pudo evitar susurrar: Randy… sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo —el heredero despertará a su padre y comenzará su reinado de sangre y oscuridad.

¿Era eso? ¿Intentaba evitar algo así como el Apocalipsis? ¿Por eso no le había dicho nada? ¿Por temor a exagerar profecía? ¡Pues valla estupidez! ¡El destino no estaba grabado en piedra, cada uno escogía el suyo con sus actos! Iba a tener que decirle un par de cosas a Randy ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan idiota? Ahora que lo entendía, iba, y desaparecía. ¿No se podía haber esperado a que hablaran? Suspiró. Pues ya que se había ido que menos que encontrarle para dejarle las cosas bien claras.

Pasó los dos días siguientes buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Randy en la red. Al fin y al cabo había a trabajado la WWE, algún fan, en algún lugar tenía que haberle sacado una foto, o al menos haberlo visto. Al tercero, encontró lo que buscaba. Una foto de Randy en alguna ciudad perdida, puesto que el autor, o autora, no decía donde la había hecho. Pero lo que le preocupó, es que junto a él, estaba, con su inseparable consola portátil, Scott.

Randy estaba apoyado en una pared, fumándose un cigarrillo y mirando hacia abajo, con una expresión que no supo identificar. Y el vampiro estaba sentado en un muro mucho mas bajo, que llegaba al medio vampiro por la mitad del pecho, con la consola encendida entre las manos, pero la cabeza inclinada hacia Randy, como si estuviera hablando con el. ¿Qué demonios había pasado después de que perdiera el conocimiento?


End file.
